fanon_orgfandomcom-20200216-history
The Rules and Regulations of the Fanon ORG Series
Well hello there! These are where the rules and regulations of the Fanon ORG will be posted, as well as the guidelines for how the game works. If you have any questions, comment below, and we’ll try to get back to you as soon as possible! How the Game Will Work Though the amount of time the game will take place in will vary, for the most part, the game will follow a 2-day cycle. Unless there is a special twist that alters the format, each day will consist of an immunity challenge, and then, tribal council. Immunity Challenges- The contestants will have a 24-hour period to complete the immunity challenges (barring the occasional live challenge, where contestants will have to choose a certain time to compete in the challenges). During the pre-merge phase of the game, the castaways will compete as tribes to win immunity, and survive until the next round. After the merge, challenges become individual, and only a single person will win safety each round. Tribal Council- After every immunity challenge, the non-immune tribe(s) will be sent to tribal council, where they will vote one of their own members out of the tribe. The castaways will be given a 24-hour period to send in their votes. After that period is over, the hosts will read the votes, and the person with the most votes cast against them will be eliminated from the game. Immediately after tribal is wrapped up, the hosts will post the next challenge, and the cycle will repeat itself. As Survivor is a game of social politics, it requires some form of communication! For the Fanon ORG, we use google hangouts, a chatting system that requires you to have a gmail account. If you don’t feel comfortable giving out your personal gmail, don’t worry about it, you can create a separate one for the season (it’s actually preferred that you do this, as it makes communication and organization with both the hosts and your fellow players much, much easier)! Each gmail will follow a specific format: FirstnameLastnameSeasonname@gmail.com . So, if my name was John Smith and I was competing in Kalahari Desert, my gmail would be JohnSmithKalahari@gmail.com. If you haven’t created a separate gmail account for the season, we highly suggest that you do! It takes a little bit of time to create, but it’s far more efficient for both the hosts and the other players. If, for some reason, you cannot create a gmail account, contact the hosting team, and we’ll try our best to find an alternate form of communication that you can use. The Rules and Regulations ' '''1) '''Please be polite with the other contestants!' It is a game, and we understand that it can get a little heated, and trust me, we don’t mind the drama… but there’s a fine line between arguments and having a full-blown temper tantrum. So, please try to treat the other contestants with respect, regardless of what happens during the game. Trust me, you don’t want to be known as the guy who was disqualified for being an asshole. 2) Respect the hosts. We put our best effort into creating a fun season for you all, however, we are human, and we do make mistakes; in fact, I’m certain that we’ll make quite a few in just a single season. However, we ask that you respect us and our decisions, even if you don’t agree with them. We’ll try to make the fairest calls in any situations that come up!' ' 3) Activity. We have a “strike system” to keep inactives from potentially clogging up the season. If you do not vote at tribal council, you will receive a self-vote. Each time you self-vote, you will receive a strike. If you receive three strikes, you will be “medically evacuated” a.k.a disqualified! As for challenges, most will be non-live, so you should be able to find the time to compete in them, but if you cannot for some reason, please let us know. If you don’t let us know beforehand, you will receive a strike. Live challenges will be few and far between, but on the occasions that we do have them, you will not receive a strike if you don’t show up, as we understand that real life can get in the way. 4) Confessionals. Please send in as many as you can! They’re not necessarily “required”, but they provide important insight into your gameplay that helps us hosts know where everyone stands during the game. It’s important that we know what’s going on so that we can be more effective as hosts! Plus, as the game is being written into a fanon, sending in lots of confessionals is a good way to guarantee that you’ll get screentime (and an even better way to ensure that you’ll be invited back to another season *wink wink, nudge nudge*)! 5) Have fun! As cliche as this may be, it’s important to us that you guys are having fun with this game; that’s pretty much the point of the whole thing! If you aren’t having fun anymore, please message us and we’ll try to work something out!